The present invention relates to a vehicle seat, in particular a motor vehicle seat, having at least one front foot, at least one rear foot coupled to the front foot, a seat cushion coupled at least to the front foot, a backrest coupled to the rear foot, and a coupling between the seat cushion and the backrest, wherein it is possible for the vehicle seat to be transferred at least from at least one use position, which is suitable for conveying people, into a folded-up flat floor position.
The second and/or third seat rows of multifunction vehicles (MPV), such as, for example, vans or large-capacity sedans, are generally configured in such a manner that the interior space can be set in a variable manner to transporting people or goods. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,655,738 discloses a known vehicle seat of the type mentioned above, which can be transferred from a use position into a position suitable for entry or into a folded-up flat floor position to enlarge the storage capacity for goods. In this known vehicle seat, a connecting rod is provided between the seat cushion and the backrest.